Mobile telecommunication carriers may at times share aggregated subscriber communication records of opted-in subscribers with third-party servicers in order to provide additional products or services to its subscribers. For example, the third-party servicers may analyze the aggregated subscriber communication records to identify mobile device usage trends of subscribers in different demographic groups, ascertain travel patterns of subscribers for municipal planners to manage traffic in a geographical area, identify products or services that are of potential interest to the subscribers, and/or so forth.
The aggregated subscriber communication records contain only the communication record information of subscribers that have consented, i.e., opted-in, to such sharing of aggregated data with the third-party servicers. Further, the aggregated subscriber communication records of such subscribers are carefully anonymized so that they do not contain information that can personally identify any one subscriber to the third-party servicers. The aggregated nature of the shared subscriber communication records, as combined with data anonymization, ensure that subscribers remain completely anonymous to the third-party servicers. As a result, the third-party servicers are unable to identify any one subscriber using the aggregate subscriber communication records. Accordingly, the privacy of subscribers are always protected in the shared subscriber communication records.